


killing me softly

by bellazella789



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AGAIN ONCE, Blood and Gore, Blowjobs, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Jealousy, Killer!Louis, Louis is good at faking shit, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, Niall Horan/no one, Smut, Violence, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne - Freeform, all the jobs, but not bad, dom!Louis, graphic BUT NOT LIKE BAD, handjobs, he’s kinda a dick to louis tho i’m SORRY, highschool, larry stylinson - Freeform, only once i swear, switch - Freeform, uhh they trust eachother a lot, unstable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellazella789/pseuds/bellazella789
Summary: If you were the most wanted serial killer in uk would you,A: stay undercover, and never be socialB: run away from society completelyor c:fall in love with a student at the local high school , located in the town , you ,  the most wanted serial killer,  ran to ?If you said A or B good job, if you're Louis, and chose c, well., good luck, you'll need it.Or the one where Louis is the most wanted serial killer meeting a high school student , who just so happens to trust Louis a bit too much.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"Its so amusing to me how i've been here for so long, and you didn't notice a thing" Louis smirks out.

Twirling the scissors he had found in the guys kitchen, in his hand, emerging from the dark shadows he was in previously, leaning on the sharp cornered wall.

Louis kicks himself of of the wall slowly, staring at the guy tied back in the wooden chair in the middle of the room.

The guy shoots his eyes open, and whimpers, realizing where he was. Crying out an obnoxious amount of pleads of " _please_ don't do this" , he squirms around in the chair , trying desperately to get out, but deep down knowing he wasn't going anywhere.

Louis walks over to the guy, spinning the chair around, smiling. 

he leans in, grabbing the guys face, tilting it up aggressively. 

"why are you so sure i'm going to hurt you?" Louis questions , dropping the scissors , looking at Jeff's confused face "well if i was going to kill you , it wouldn't be with fucking scissors" he laughs out keeping his smile on his face trying his best not to cringe at the guys _disgusting_ snotty face. 

The guy opens his mouth to speak, but immediately closes it, not sure on what to say, regaining a sliver of hope in his face, relaxing. 

Louis feels the tension leave the guys body.

"It's a bit bloody rude to assume though, don't you think?" Louis says tilting the guys head all the way back, hurting his neck. 

The guy chokes out a plea, slowly feeling the blood rush to his head, erupting a groan from him. 

Louis smiles out of satisfactory, lifting the guys head back up, earning an unwanted smile from the guy.

" Wipe the smile off of your face before I decide to slice it off" Louis points out. 

The guy drops his face, the smile being replaced with a frown, and a choked out sob. 

"please stop crying you're making my fucking ears bleed" Louis sighs out. Slowly stepping back turning his way to the kitchen.

"why are you doing this, what the fuck did I do to you?" The guys shouts out, irritating Louis.

stupid mistake.

Louis turns around with a smirk, walking back over to the guy. Kneeling in front of him. undoing the ropes. 

"so it speaks then? a shame that your voice is just as obnoxious as your whimpering huh" Louis pouts out mocking him. 

"whats your name then?" Louis asks, earning a quiet response from the guy staring at Louis.

”Jeff”

Louis sighs , and wraps his arms around the chair grabbing the fallen rope.

"i'm moving you out of these so its easier to kill you, _Jeff_ , don't get any ideas" Louis smiles out

The guys uses his now free arm to kick out, knocking Louis over.

Running out towards the door, fiddling with the doorknob, finally turning it,

Louis sits up sighing shaking his head.

Jeff is halfway down the street from his house,

panting not being able to catch his breath. His adrenalin carrying him to where ever his feet took him, anywhere to get away from Louis.

He stops at the end of the street, turning back, seeing no sign of Louis, He sighs out in relief , finally taking a breath, getting ready to run again, anywhere far away from here.

He turns back around, not being met with the blaring sun , but instead , bright blue eyes burning holes into Jeff.

"No no please" Jeff cries out stepping back getting ready to run

Louis grunts , grabbing Jeffs arm, dragging him back up the street.

"HELP!” Jeff screams as loud as his lungs will allow him too.

“He-“Jeff sobs out resisting Louis hand thats now slapped over Jeff’s mouth.

Louis giggles "babe! don't say that! , you’re gonna worry everyone! my god you’re so drunk love!" Louis smiles out waving to the woman smiling at the two, cringing slowly as Louis kisses Jeff smiling.

"sorry to interrupt you Ms, he's as you can see, highly intoxicated" Louis starts "think i'll take him home" Louis nods out to himself saying goodbye to the lady who was half way in her house. 

"please please no" Jeff whines out quietly knowing not to make a scene.

They show back up to the house , with a few more waves to the neighbors who heard the screaming, explaining what was going on. 

Louis opens the door , putting Jeff inside, slowly closing the door , smiling at the neighbor across. 

The door fully closed, Louis slams Jeff into the wall.

"what the _fuck_ was that?!" Louis slaps his hand over his face , shouting out "you're such a pain in the ass, you know? I should've fucking killed you the second you started crying" Louis bites out.

Jeff , cries out, holding his head that slammed against the wall 

"you let me go! What the fuck did you expect to happen" Jeff quietly says.

Louis yanks Jeff down to the ground, grabbing his knife from the pile of supplies he bought.

He smiles 

"its frustrating although i do love giving my victims hope, it makes killing them that much more satisfying" Louis says , sighing back , straddling Jeff, flailing the knife above his chest.

"They're so sure they've got away, and then in a split second their face drops , and they lose all hope , killing them at their worst moment" Louis smiles out , biting his lip deciding where to stab Jeff. "its orgasmic" Louis smirks out seeing Jeff cringe his face at the sentence.

"so you get off to the thought of killing people?" Jeff says in disgust. 

Louis levels his face down to Jeff , 

"anyone thats not you, yes" Louis snorts out , tracing where he's going to stab Jeff with his fingers.

Louis looks up, seeing Jeff shiver from the contact, he sighs 

"you want to go?" Louis asks Jeff.

Jeff opens his mouth , and breaths out , sighing

"i see what you're doing , its satisfying to _you_ , not _me_ psycho" 

Louis frowns , and sighs 

"i'm genuinely serious.. I swear on my parents, I don't have any reason to kill you, so you're free to go if you'd like..?" Louis whispers out smiling.

Jeffs face lifts up "really..?" 

Louis smiles playing with Jeff's shirt, staring at his chest, placing his hands on the top left of his chest "yeah, you're sweet, taste it too" Louis winks

Jeff rises , with Louis still on his waist, feeling hope spike back into him, almost as quick as the knife does, stabbing the top left of his chest. 

Jeff chokes back, screaming in pain, crashing to the floor, staring up at Louis shaking his head shutting his eyes.

"see? satisfying" Louis laughs out watching the blood drip to the floor, smiling at Jeff's last staggering breaths. “sorry mate my parents died ages ago”.

Louis stabs the knife, three more times.

  1. for annoying the shit out of him 
  2. for crying so fucking much
  3. his gross lips



he cleans up his mess, doing it like he's on autopilot.

He smiles out at the art work he made, snapping a quick mental picture.

he leaves the house, making it look like a suicide. 

Louis was strangely good at forging signatures, and peoples handwriting.

Some kids would use that to sign a field trip paper , or a bad grade , but Louis? he made suicide notes , and letters to their loved ones, see? he's not a monster.

He walks out to his car, dropping his supplies in his back seat. Breathing in the Doncaster, smoke filled air one last time before driving off to where his car took him, 

ending up in

England, Manchester. 


	2. strumming my pain with his fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting new people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 omg here we go thankyou so much for the kudos omg??? thats crazy im not gonna lie, but okayyy enjoy

damn. just, damn. Louis is stuck, like very very fucking stuck. what now??? is he just supposed to keep running away from towns?

Thoughts get interrupted, not at good times , but shitty things happen to shitty people right?

But lets back up a bit. 

Louis had arrived in Manchester 3 hours ago, 6 in the fucking morning. Lucky him, school there started at 8, he had time. 

Louis was driving around the school to kill that said 'time' , not knowing where he was going, and wasn't sure what he was doing , and _certainly_ not aware , the thought didn't even cross his mind, of how sketchy he looked right now. In front of a fucking _high school._

"fucking hell" Louis curses out under his breath, hitting his hand on his steering wheel hissing at his stupid actions. He swings his head back, wacking it on his headrest, and whimpers out. He sighs, and brings him self back, parking his car, and grabbing the backpack, he initially had knives, ropes you know, _murder stuff_ in, and now replaced it with the heavy old text book he had in his trunk just incase he needed to wack someone in the head to get them unconscious, but now, apparently he's in need to act like a _fucking student_.

Louis hops out of his car, struggling with the book, getting frustrated 

"Bloody hell how the fuck did I do this for three years" Louis questions, groaning out, feeling the weight of the book crush his back.

He sees a boy come towards him, not sure what to do , he ducks his head praying he's not the one the boy is waving to. Things never go Louis' way , so _of course_ he was talking to Louis, of fucking course he was.

"hey I kept seeing you circle the school mate" the guy speaking comes closer to Louis, and leans down so he can reach louis ear to whisper 

"i'm just letting you know, if you _did_ decide to shoot up the school, the back door is always open" the guy smirks, and snorts out , laughing at his previous sentence backing away from Louis.

Louis looks at him like he was crazy

how is he being so calm 

Louis sighs 

“yeah i wouldn’t waste my time here , the school i mean..” he breathes in looking around at the scenery 

“i’d rather just go to the bank, and do my initial plan you know?” Louis says out in a straight tone and dead eyes not portraying the sarcasm very well, at that. 

The boy goes from half smiling to straight panic in seconds. 

Louis notices, and panics 

he _cannot_ seem more suspicious.

”oh no no no mate , bloody hell i was only joking!” Louis laughs out nervously.

The guys face relaxes into a calmer face and he sighs, and smiles 

“i could only imagine what it’s like being a criminal, imagine! How can such awful people be so interesting?” the boy says leaning back on the seating area they have at the back of the school. 

Louis looks at the boy , his eyes are shining, light catching every mixed color you could find in his eyes. 

His hair had a little curl at the front , with a stripe of white in his midnight hair. 

he goes down further noticing he wears a uniform , because 

_why_ wouldn’t this school be a _pretentious_ as possible? 

Louis notices his shoes.

they have little sketches on them. 

tiny tiny sketches..

some were freshly newly drawn on some were wiped and smudged,, assuming the school didn’t take the tiny sketches lightly.

His socks were black with a white trim. 

Louis can read right through him. 

he wants to be seen, he wants people to look but not give a second thought or a second glance. 

He wants his art to be shown through his shoes, but assuming the school doesn’t enjoy the sketches he wipes them off, but redraws them.

Hes never met someone who wanted to be seen but only once. 

“interesting” Louis sighs out staring at the boys shoes one more time before looking up and smiling 

The boy looks at him with a smile then traces louis eyes to his shoes and in seconds panic strikes through his face 

“what..” he starts 

“..are you looking at?”

the boy stares at louis , not losing eye contact 

Louis shifts in his seat and straightens himself up right , and breathes in

”your shoes..they caught my eyes” Louis says smiling up at him

In an instant the boys face turns crimson red, and kicks his foot up to his hand grabbing onto the seat, holding himself up.

he wobbles a bit before he can get balance.

“I swear -“ he says bringing his shoes higher up to his face to see the damage his friends could have caused

“bloody hell if my friends drew dicks on my shoes again-“ The guys sighs out in defeat dropping his foot 

“i’ll strangle harry next time I see him the little wanker” The guys mumbles out puffing his breath , and crossing his arms

while plopping down on the seat.

Louis looks at the boy again.

harry he said a name 

harry 

harry 

harry 

who is _“harry”_

louis thinks he’s out of the woods on being suspicious, this guy trusts him enough to say a name of his , presumably friend. good at a good start. 

Louis drops his face on his hands and sighs out laying himself down on his backpack 

“friend of yours?” Louis says out closing his eyes 

“yeah he’s my best mate actually, he goes to this school with me” the guy sighs out “obviously” he giggles 

The boy lays down close but far away from louis copying his exact position

”but you know i’ve never seen you around here before , are you a new student?” The boy asks 

Louis cracks his neck , moving it around, it being his nervous tic. 

“i well - yeah um-“ louis stutters out cursing himself in the process

He sighs and slowly brings himself up 

“yeah i’m a new student my uh- mom moved here, and I live with her now” 

louis says now with _zero_ hesitation

the boy sits up, and stares at louis with pitty eyes.

Louis _hates_ those eyes , he _grew up_ with those eyes. He _knows_ those eyes. 

“don’t feel bad” Louis says shifting his backpack back on his back

”i’m better off here than there” Louis smiles out at the boy. 

The boy smiles, and reaches his hand out 

leaving it there until louis looks down and smiles back 

“zayn” the boy says

Louis breathes in , and hears the bell go off for the next class , and takes Zayn’s hand 

moving it up and down

”Louis” Louis says in a calm tone still smiling at Zayn 

Zayn picks up his backpack, and heaves it on his back. And started walking back to the schools door 

“well Louis it was very nice to meet you , and i look forward to seeing you around” Zayn practically yells out being that he’s far away from Louis now.

Louis stands up, and exhales slowly , smiling 

“I’ll see you around artist!” Louis laughs out , yelling back. 

Zayn smiles and gets pulled into the door by a boy. He gives his last wave and he’s out of sight.

Louis gets a glance of the boy who pulled Zayn through the door

he had curly hair 

bright green eyes that were dark , but also caught every light that was possible to catch. He wore a uniform just like Zayn, the same one so they must be in the same level. 

_Interesting_

His shoes were plain, and nothing like Zayn’s. His socks were fully black no white trim. 

He walked funny like, he didn’t know where he was , or almost like 

he didn’t know how to fake something. 

he was nervous. 

_Interesting_

Louis walks out back to his car, needing to go find a house to stay in for now, and he needs to buy more _supplies_

He gets in the car wacking his head back , not being able to get the image of that boy out of his head.

Louis breathes in, and sighs out slowly 

“I’ll find you out , that’s promise” Louis says smirking , while bringing his head back up in total determination, trying his best not to get _too_ excited. 

He smiles, and drives off.


	3. singing my life with his words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! omg omg this is actually crazy but okay anyways!! i'm so excited so here is chapter three :))
> 
> goreyish BTW 0-0
> 
> just stay advised, and enjoy !!

"one" Louis says smirking at a blindfolded Mr.James big shot money sucking asshole.

James starts to shuffle around, whipping his head back out of pure fear.

Louis walks a bit closer .

"twoo" Louis drags out , waiting , no , _itching_ for the guy to say _anything_ even annoying pleads would do the trick at this point of silence. 

Louis _hates_ when his victims are quiet, its a fast _boring_ kill. No pleads, no empty promises they would make if it meant they could get out of the situation, its just useless stabbing, and a waste of something that could've been excellent satisfactory. 

No, Louis isn't crazy, he's not, he grew up like this. His mom, and dad out _every_ night since he was five, and when he turned 11, day of his birthday he found out why. His parents were just like him, _not_ crazy they're passionate. They feel the need to kill, to stab a perfect amount of times, its a beautiful thing that Louis got the hang of at around 13 years old, now, no he didn't kill a _person_ until his 18th birthday, he did however get the practice for such _events_ every year on his birthday. 

Louis had never killed innocent people, he killed assholes. He would never hurt _anyone_ without a type of justification. 

His mom, and dad beat him, and his sister up daily, everyday was a _constant_ struggle for the two. 

so when Louis forged a note, acting as the mother, containing _alarming_ evidence , that backup her cry for help in the note that her _husband_ , who killed himself at the very sight of his dead wife ,had been planning her murder for _years_ , for as long as the marriage, to be _exact_ , but she deserved it is what Louis wrote. He publicly made his mother into what she was ,a _bad_ person ,admitting in the note she beat her children , cheated on the husband.

Everyone knew they were _bad people._. Its a gruesome, _untrue_ story, with very true parts , but its difficult to debunk such things. They wouldn't blame it on two innocent children who were crying at the scene,

would they ? 

_of course not_

Louis killed them because he _had_ to. He didn't _enjoy_ seeing the horror in his mothers face when he had stuck a knife right through his mothers ribcage. Or when his dads blood splatted all over his favorite painting they had in the master bedroom, of course not. Louis needed to kill them , he was protecting him, and his sisters. Never _once_ has he ever killed anyone without a reason to.

He's not crazy , he's determined to get rid of _bad people._

For instance, Mr. James heliander, 

Mr.big shot has stolen more money than anyone could count, he's practically a blood sucking mosquito. 

seriously. 

So maybe Louis did some digging on zayn.

and maybe he found out he lives with his mom, and sister. Dad left before the kid could say hello, heartbreaking really. 

maybe Louis saw taken money , And tracked it to Mr. James fucking Heliander. 

Asshole. 

So then possibly Louis snuck into his house, seeming oddly familiar. 

Dragging his supplies up, and into the house. 

He saw a picture on the way to the bedroom. The two brothers looking familiar to Louis. Fuck it’s on the tip of his tongue.

You see, Louis is _protecting_ Zayn. How could money just be stolen, without any consequence? There’s _always_ consequences. Learned that in primary school. From day to day. Rules Rules Rules.

Louis has a connection with people. Who feel the same pain as him. The constant desire to make good in the world. 

He usually didn’t care before he had met..well 

His old boyfriend for instance, 

Louis didn’t care about him. His old boyfriend was _insane_ he would hit Louis in the hallway while eveyone was getting to class. 

_scream_ at Louis during lunch or during study hall. He was a bad. boyfriend. 

He even got mad at him when he found out Louis had put little A’s all over his locker , because he was being a good cute _Boyfriend._ It was never enough for the jerk.

Louis now doesn’t have time for bad in the world. He didn’t get to that point till after highschool. He let his ex boyfriend beat him up with no consequence.

Now, Louis couldn’t handle a boyfriend, he’s too protective. 

Someone could slam his boyfriend into a locker on accident, and they’d be counting their blessings the next second. 

He’s obsesses over bringing bad people their consequence, and good people praise.

So yeah he found that James was Stealing money from Zayns family. 

Not letting it fucking slide. 

He’s now in order to protect Zayn. 

Its what he does. 

“three!” Louis exclaims whipping the chair around, stopping it with his foot when he’s face to face with James. 

Louis giggles looking at the blindfolded boy

”you’ve definitely got quite a place James” 

Louis smiles thinking back to the last time he killed someone in their own house , unbelievably satisfying.

Louis bites his lip in memory. 

“I could’ve waited” Louis starts tapping his finger on his chin , exaggerating thought. 

“but maybe” , louis drags on 

He wraps his arms around James head , to undo the blindfold. 

“i wanted to give you , your consequence before you could steal anymore money sleeze” Louis says with a cold voice ripping the blindfold off of James’ face earning a grunt from the guy. 

“so! here’s how things are gonna go _James_ ” Louis says

,closing his eyes with pure contentment.

breathing sharply and exhaling slowly , opening his eyes smiling 

“we can-“ Louis starts, but paused with frustration.

James is looking up at Louis , with no fear, nothing. He’s _tormenting Louis with a smirk._

_he’s smirking?_

_why the fuck is he smirking._

Louis loses focus on what he was saying, completely disassociating himself from the situation he’s in currently, trying not the fall over. 

James smiles, and narrows his eyes, yanking his hands up, realizing his hands are tied. 

He sighs out, and knocks his head back on the chair laughing hysterically.

Louis wants to cut his throat. Cut his voice box out. Stop the mocking laugh. Shut this cocky fucker up, and smear his blood all over his face. 

and then it almost hits him. 

The pictures , the brothers, the house. 

The _area_. 

Louis steps back grabbing onto the wall, nearly about to throw up with the overwhelming feeling of déjà vu, but not knowing where it’s coming from. 

James smiles with a grimace.

Louis sighs , nearly out of breathe

”why are you-” Louis says not being able to finish the sentence. 

James breaks his hands out of the rope, tied around the chair, standing up. 

Kicking the chair to the ground on his way over to Louis.

Louis sneers as he’s being shoved into the wall, pinned against it. 

His body is shot with adrenaline, and determination as soon as James pulls a knife out against Louis neck, you can see it in Louis’ eyes. 

James looks at Louis with the same ones. 

He brings his free arm against Louis wrist. 

grabbing Louis’ neck, being a dominant move, then scraping it with his knife. 

He smiles again. Mocking Louis. _Again_

Louis puffs his chest out, getting ready to stab the fucking daylights out of this kid, , and then it really hits him in the face finally a full all together picture.

Déjà vu, finally coming full circle. 

Louis closes his eyes in contention, and disbelief. 

”bloody hell” Louis says wacking his head against the wall.

How did he let this one get past him. 

he should have known.

Should've recognized his ugly face shape. 

this.

stupid fucking prick.

Adam fucking nechlon.

as if right on cue James inhales happily, and tightens his grip on Louis 

He looks him up and down, and laughs 

“what’s it been Tomlinson, 4 years?” 


End file.
